Sakura Blows up!
by Senna54367
Summary: Amy was the new girl on Squad 7. She and sasuke were more then friends. Can Sakura spilt those two for her and Sasuke to be together? Find out in the story! read on! HELL YEAH! CHA!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura blows up!

One Sunny and Lovely day, Sakura was wondering about the new girl in the squad named Amy Akun. Sasuke returned to the village 1 week ago after being dragged by the big idiot, but strong, Naruto. Ever since Sasuke came back and returned to Squad 7,when Amy saw Sasuke before Sakura ran to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, Amy goes behind Sasuke and tried to go in his pants to

Try and make-out with him!

**Flashback! **

_Squad 7 along with Sai, Sasuke and Amy, were going on a mission to help pick up litter in the rain village. Sasuke came after Sakura and Amy did. Amy saw Sasuke and when Amy saw Sasuke she walked to him quietly and jumped at him while opening his pants and jumping into them! She even grabbed him boxers and went into them! She opened her ninja clothes and kissed Sasuke on the lips with passion. Sasuke moaned with pleasure. He pushed her into the bushes and told her, "Hope you've brought your extra pair of ninja clothes. I'm not gonna hold back like you did!" With that say8ing Sasuke ripped her clothes open and began to kiss her and Amy__ ripped Sasuke's clothes and began to play with his private part._

_ For 2 whole hours they maked-out leaving Sakura and Sai jealous. Sai had a crush on Amy while as u know Sakura has a __**Huge, **__crush on Sasuke. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura still remembered that horrible day. Since that day onwards Amy was Sasuke's so called 'playmate' which means 'making out mate'. Naruto promised Sakura that he would get those two to stop so that Sakura and Sasuke, Sai and Amy can make out instead. But in his heart, he didn't know how to do it!

"Aww man if only I was Ino! I could switch bodies with Amy and Make out with Sasuke and chain up Amy in my body forever!" Sakura said with a sadness written all over her face clearly.

Suddenly, Amy and Sasuke walked pass Sakura kissing all the way while walking. Sakura cried when she saw them.

But it only got worst as Amy climbed into Sasuke's pants and went into Sasuke's shirt and kissed him. They moaned with pleasure.

"STOP! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Sakura screamed. She ran away from the confused couple with speed like a ninja.

Who wants' to know what happened? Tell me if you do in the reviews!

**If**

**You**

**Read**

**It **

**Until**

**The **

**End,**

**Take **

**A **

**Minute**

**To **

**Review**

**It**

**!**


	2. Charecter Profiles

**Sakura Blows up!**

**Bonus. **

**Profiles**

**Name: ****Sakura Haruno **

**Village: Leaf village**

**Age:16**

**Name meaning: A spring field of cherry blossoms**

**Rank: Chunin-Squad 7**

**Notable quotes:"Everyone,this time, get a good look at my back" and "Cha!"**

**Personal data:**

**Registration ID:** 012601  
**Birthday:** March 28th  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Height:** 161 cm  
**Weight:** 45.4 kg

**Advancement Data**  
**Academy Grad Age:** 12  
**Chuunin Exam Age:** 14

**Missions Completed**  
**D-Rank:** 12  
**C-Rank:** 9  
**B-Rank:** 6  
**A-Rank:** 7  
**S-Rank:** 0

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Name Meaning:** Uzumaki="Whirlpool", Naruto=A steamed fish-paste cake, also a maelstrom  
**Hidden Village:** Leaf Village  
**Rank:** Genin - Team 7  
**Age:** 16

**Signature Abilities:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu  
**Notable Features:** Has crush on Haruno Sakura, Loves ramen, Container for the Kyuubi demon  
**Notable Quotes:** "Until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!"

Name: Sai

**Name Meaning:** As kanji can mean: Extreme, genius, planting, loan, rhinoceros, companion, a weapon, son, navel, smash, fine  
**Hidden Village:** Leaf Village  
**Rank:** - (ANBU, At Least Chuunin)  
**Age:** 17  
**Notable Features:** Pale in appearance, insults others, has trouble with his emotions, can bring his paintings alive. In love with Amy  
**Notable Quotes:** "Your power... it is weak. Do you even have a penis?"

"Amy, you're so beautiful and your body is….. wow….*Blushing*"

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

**Name Meaning:** Uchiha=wa /ha character switch to make "fan"; Sasuke= Name of legendary ninja  
**Hidden Village:** Leaf Village  
**Rank:** Genin - Team 7  
**Age:** 16

**Signature Abilities:** Shishi Rendan, Chidori  
**Notable Features:** Number one rookie of his graduating academy class, Finds Sakura's constant affection annoying, Considered very handsome by every girl near his age  
**Notable Quotes:** "I will kill that man."

Name: Amy Akun

Name meaning: Amy= a name Akun=her dead clan's name

Hidden Village: Leaf Village

Rank: Genin-Squad 7

Age: 15-the youngest

Signature abilities: Hot spring Genjutsu, Amy beautiful and sexy jutsu.

Notable features: In love with Sasuke, Sasuke's playmate or make out mate

Notable quotes: "(in her mind) Yes! Sasuke's mine! ," "Ewwwwww… bad hair style Sakura!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Blows up!**

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update for soooooooooooo long on any of my stories. I had been busy. Anyways. Lets see wat Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Sakura and Amy are up to.

Naruto and Sai: Finally!

Naruto: Hey Sai, where's Sakura-chan?

Sai: She's fighting over Sasuke with Amy.

Naruto: *sweatdrops* she still is? Why won't she give up and go out with me!

Sai: um cause you saved Sasuke obviously!

Sasuke,Sakura and Amy: LETS GET ON TO THE STORY ALREADY!

Naruto and Sai: alright fine.

Everyone: Senna-san!

Me: Sakura-nyan! (my new nickname for her! =3) Say the disclaimer!

Sakura: alright. Senna-san does not own the show, Naruto. But she does own this story of course.

Naruto: oh! Sakura-chan has a new nickname! It's also cute! Sakura-nyan! *jumps at Sakura*

Sakura: Naruto! Get off of….. *stares romantically at Naruto* ^(thoughts) Why, do I feel so different now?^

Naruto: (thoughts) score! Sakura-nyan is staring at me!

Me: Story please!

Sakura was walking around the cherry blossom park. It always made her feel at home. After all, she was named after the trees. " I wish I'd blossom like these Cherry Blossom trees. I, wish, I was with Sasuke on a romantic date. But, Naruto's kinda, cute too. What am I thinking about? Sasuke is my no 1 !" Sakura didn't notice. Naruto

Was watchin her behind a tree. He hid his chakra presence.

Naruto had developed a huge crush on Sakura. He planned to comfort her and win her heart. He could already imagine it.

**Naruto's imagination**

"Hey Sakura. Still thinking about Sasuke and Amy?" Naruto said maturely. "N-N-Naruto! I didn't notice you! Nice hiding your Chakra presence. Yup. Still thinking." Sakura said, surprised. "Sakura, forget about them. They aren't worth your thinking." Naruto said. "Naruto….." Sakura paused. "Sakura…." Naruto paused. Their lips got closer and closer every second. Their hearts beated as one.

They kissed passionately. POOF!

**End of Imagining Naruto!**

His head got hit. He putted down his Chakra presence while imagining and Sakura had sensed his presence. Then Naruto got carried up by strong yet feminine hands. They were soft and smooth. Then the world became black to him.

The hands putted him down at a branch of a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. "Naruto? Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto!" Sakura panicked. Sakura used her healing Jutsu and tried to heal Naruto. " Let me help you Sakura-san" A soft and feminine voice speaked up. " Hinata!" Sakura said. Hinata used a healing jutsu she learned to help Naruto. After a few minutes later, Naruto woke up. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Sakura said. "Who are you? Who am I?" Naruto said. "Oh no! Naruto!" Sakura cried. "It's all my fault!" "Hahahaha! Just kidding! It's good to be back!" Naruto said. "NARUTO!" Sakura said. She slapped him then kissed him passionately. " Naruto…- kun…." Hinata mumbled. They broke the kiss. "Sorry Hinata. Here! Join in." Sakura kissed Naruto then stopped and pulled Hinata to Naruto. She opened Naruto's jacket first. Sha also opened Hinata's jacket. Hinata and Naruto kissed passionately and Sakura played with Naruto's body.

**Finish! But the story is not finished yet! Wait and Rock on!**

**Naruto, Hinata and Sakura: *still making out***

**The others: ENOUGH YOU GUYS SAY GOOD BYE!**

**Naruto, Hinata and Sakura: Good *make out* Bye *make out***

**The others: *sweatdrops* good bye everyone! Cya Next time!***


End file.
